Stomped Into Nothing
by Nate M. W
Summary: Harry after spending two years at a magical university in Salem decides that to further advance his skills he needs to test them against the might of the Hellmouth. While Buffy and the Scooby gang are dealing with a new sister who's not just a sibling, but a key. And the untimely arrival of a Hell God. This is a Harry Potter / Buffy the Vampire Slayer Crossover.
1. Chapter 1: Slithering Past

Author's Note: Hello all, this is just a little Harry Potter / Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover, mostly because it is my favourite crossover genre in fan-fiction and I believe there are too few of these types of stories available, and even fewer of any quality. On the subject of quality this work has not been beta read and has only been edited by my very fallible self so far, so if anyone would feel interested in beta reading/editing this work feel free to message me. This particular fan-fiction starts in season five as Joyce Summers is getting diagnosed and Glory is starting to ramp up her big-badness. Lastly I have written some fan-fiction in both the Buffy and Harry Potter worlds, however everything I've posted either sucked or was abandoned (usually both) so with this piece I have decided to commit myself to doing much better and to keep with it so in turn reviews are greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: Both Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to J. K. Rowling and Joss Whedon respectively, I'm merely playing in their sandbox with the amazing and distinct world and characters they have imagined.

* * *

**The Bigger They Are The Faster They Stomp You Into Nothing**

* * *

_I was in another lifetime one of toil and blood_

_When blackness was a virtue and the road was full of mud_

_I came in from the wilderness a creature void of form_

_"Come in" she said "I'll give you shelter from the storm"_

_-Bob Dylan_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Slithering Past**

It was an unseasonably hot and dry fall afternoon in southern Nevada. The highway cut a straight line through the desert hardly anything in sight but rock and sand and a shadow of the mountains in the distance ahead. By the side of the highway was a big and usually busy truck stop, there being no other major cities for tens of miles. However at this moment in the afternoon there was a bit of a lull and no one was seen outside of the truck stop.

_Perfect_, thought Harry. He had been looking for somewhere to pull over and re-fuel for the last twenty miles or so. Harry had considered filling up a while before now but considering the destination that he was headed to and his reasons for travelling there he thought it best to keep a low profile.

The '59 Triumph Bonneville T-120 motorcycle revved high as Harry geared down while breaking as he pulled up to the farthest pump at the truck stop. Climbing off of the motorbike leather jacket creaking, Harry peeled his helmet off long black hair slick with sweat sticking to his forehead and neck.

_God, I should have rented a car_. Harry unzipped his jacket and tossed it onto the bike with the helmet and began rummaging through his saddle bags for his wallet. _A car would've had air conditioning, music, and cup holders... cup holders filled with many icy cold and refreshing beverages. _In spite of these thoughts Harry Potter knew that he never could've have parted with Sirius', and now his, Triumph motorbike. He took the bike with him when he left England for the east coast of the US and Salem Institute for Higher Magics, and had truly fallen in love with the bike during his magical university days. Getting the bike across the Atlantic several months after the fall of Voldemort had been difficult, the bike's magical enchantments preventing shrinking spells from working on it, forcing Harry to have it shipped over via boat and at the cost of too long a wait time and a few too many pounds sterling. But other than his holly-wood and phoenix core wand, his parents photo album and few other odds and ends Harry Potter had little else to remember his family and friends by. So after all that effort and the following years of growing attachment to his bike, there was no way that heading to the west coast and the Hellmouth would separate him from his bike.

Harry headed inside to settle up his petrol bill and grab something quick to drink before hitting the road again. It was just shy of two p.m. and given that he had about two hundred maybe two hundred and fifty miles to go before he reached Sunnydale he figured that he would at least make it there before sundown, probably closer to supper time. Harry was in and out of the truck stop quickly taking only a few minutes to quickly finish his drink and study his California road map again, memorizing the highway numbers that would get him around L.A. instead of taking him through the heart of it. _Traffic, ugh. _Harry thought; one of the few if only impediments to the freedom and speed of a motorbike was traffic and Los Angeles was world renowned for bad traffic.

The highway stretched out again in front of Harry as the Triumph rumbled loudly beneath him and the speedometer gauge's needle rose sharply. As the desert terrain sped by Harry's thoughts drifted to Sunnydale and the Hellmouth's worth of demon and magical activity and adventure to look forward to. Thinking on the subject of adventure Harry's memory blinked suddenly back to the words of his once former mentor, Albus Dumbledore "and now Harry, let us step out into the night and pursue that flighty temptress, adventure". Muttering quietly to himself Harry responded to his own internal Dumbledore dialogue. "Well it's not night but the desert sun and my bike blazing towards the Hellmouth sounds ominous enough to me." With a wry half grin and a chuckle Harry snapped his visor down and buried the throttle en route to the mouth of Hell.

* * *

Giles was just finishing up with a customer when to his right the phone rang. Pivoting from behind the counter over to the phone with the ease of habit he answered, "Magic box you're one stop spot to shop for-."

"Giles it's me." Buffy interrupted.

"Buffy, are you all right?" Giles asked pulling the phone cradle off the wall.

"No I'm really not." Sigh. "I couldn't stop her I couldn't even slow her down."

"Where are you?"

"Sunnydale Memorial." Buffy answered while gently pressing an ice pack to her shoulder in the hospital hallway. Glory had really done a number on her, again, but there were more important things to worry about just then. Buffy continued to do her best to keep the pain out of her voice while talking to Giles.

"Are you badly hurt? I'll come right over."

"No, no I just wanted to warn you that that thing she conjured it's loose. It's a big _snake_ thing, not mayor big but it is pretty lethal looking."

"Do you know why she raised it?"

"I don't know yet."

"I'll warn the others, we'll get weapons we'll fan out-."

"Wait, wait a second what time is it?"

Giles glanced quickly at his watch. "Half past four, why?"

"School's out, Dawn's on her way over to you, Giles..."

"Understood. We'll keep her safe here until you arrive."

"Thanks, and Giles..."

"Yes?"

"Dawn's kind of fragile right now, about mom. She doesn't know how bad it is."

"We'll not say a word."

Buffy sighed. "Uh well my mom's going to wake up soon and I should be there when the doctors tell her."

Buffy's voice while relating the situation with her mother's illness had gone apathetic and tired as it often did when discussing the subject. Giles in turn tried inflecting his voice with a little care and concern letting her know that he and the rest of the Scoobies were there for her and Dawn. "She's in good hands Buffy, there's really nothing else you can do."

"Okay, Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

A tingle raised the hairs on the back of Harry's neck as he sped by the "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign. _Wards eh, I'll need to look into those later._ Harry had booked a small and relatively inexpensive hotel for two weeks while he planned on getting more permanently set up in Sunnydale. The hotel was pretty much what Harry had expected, a bed, television, a couple dressers, bathroom and the usual mini-fridge with overpriced drinks. The hours on the road with only snacking and the odd light meal to keep him going left Harry's stomach growling at him in desire of sustenance. So he showered quickly and un-shrunk his luggage, putting on fresh clothes that he hadn't spent the last fourteen hours driving cross country in. The cramping and aches in his legs from biking on his Triumph for so long forced Harry's decision to walk somewhere to eat in order to stretch out his legs.

But before leaving the hotel room Harry quickly went up to each windowsill and the doorframe tracing his wand along each and muttering under his breath a few short Latin phrases. _These proximity alert wards are quick and dirty, but they'll have to do until I find a more permanent place._ Down at the front desk Harry asked the concierge where he could find a few halfway decent restaurants within walking distance and then set out into the dusk looking forward to sating his hunger.

* * *

Buffy walked to the Magic Shop after being with her mother when the doctors confirmed the news of Joyce's brain tumor. Upon entering the shop Buffy's shoulders slumped forward and her hands were nervously toying with each other, wondering what if anything she should tell Dawn. Dawn seeing Buffy enter rushed out of her seat towards her pausing only to quickly look into her eyes and seeing immediately that the news wasn't good. The two sisters then wrapped their arms around one another in a hug, each drawing strength from the other.

"Is she awake yet?" Dawn asked, her head on Buffy's shoulder.

"Yeah, she's waiting for us" Buffy whispered in Dawn's ear, rubbing her back as a show of comfort. The Summers sisters withdrew from the hug but kept within reach, each looking into the others eyes.

"Can we take her home now?"

"We'll see" answered Buffy, tucking a few strands of Dawn's hair behind her ears. "Go get your stuff."

Dawn went to the table to gather her things, Buffy turned to Giles and Willow behind the counter with a sigh. "So, any monster reptile sightings?"

"None" Giles whispered, taking a sip of tea afterwards. Willow continued after Giles.

"Tara and I did a mini patrol earlier but the biggie snake was nowhere to be-"

_CRASH_.

The Sobekian Cobra came hurtling through the front window of the Magic Box knocking over the front display table. The demon snake raised itself up a few feet within the store, rearing up like a Cobra does before striking, swiftly observing and taking in his prey.

_SMASH_.

With a deft punch the giant Cobra knocked down a display shelf pinning Buffy and advancing further into the store. The Scoobies backed away, Anya up onto the back stairs, Dawn rose from the main table paralyzed standing and screaming unendingly as only a fourteen year old girl can. The Sobekian Cobra raised up to an even greater height directly in front of Dawn roaring in response to the girls scream. The Cobra's eyes flashed violet. _The Key, at last._

Buffy watched, trapped under the shelf, as the giant snake's body posture stiffened suddenly. As if intimidated by Dawn's ongoing girlish scream the snake about faced and withdrew with speed from the Magic Box. Buffy's eyes widened at the implications. _Shit, it knows_.

Xander rushed to Dawn's side. "Dawn are you okay?"

Willow rising up from her hiding place behind the counter next to Tara, scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "Why was the big snake afraid of Dawn?"

Giles rushed to Buffy's side as she extricated herself from the overturned shelf. Buffy looked up into Giles' eyes panic setting into her tone of voice, eyes wide. "It knows!"

Buffy dashed out of the Magic Box in pursuit of the snake, Giles was only a few paces behind her after sparing the rest of the Scoobies a quick glance to make sure they were alright. Tearing after the snake on foot was a rather simple task for Buffy, all she had to do was follow the screams and destruction that the giant Cobra left in its wake. Desperation fueled her veins and her slayer strength and speed came to her aid as she sprinted down the street. Giles after seeing Buffy take off after the snake on foot quickly jumped into his convertible BMW hoping to catch up with Buffy and aid her in the chase after the Sobekian snake demon.

The tires of Giles' car screeched as he pulled up alongside Buffy, and the car roared to life again after Buffy jumped in, the duo in hot pursuit of the giant snake. The snake dodged in and around the alley way twisting and slithering along swiftly as the whine of the car's engine signaled that it was gaining on the reptile. In order for the serpent to delay its pursuers it used its tail to pull a dumpster directly into the path of the car. At the last moment Giles swerved out of the way of the dumpster inadvertently running into a pile of garbage bags. Buffy watched with growing anxiousness as the giant Cobra slithered away.

"I've got to stop this monster before it gets back to Glory"

"Glory?" asked Giles as he shifted the car into reverse.

"That's what he called her. Giles she's going to know that Dawn's the key if we don't-"

"We will." Interrupted Giles as they took off again after the serpent. The snake slithered its way down a few residential streets, the car following closely, before cutting to the right sharply and bursting through a chain link fence and into a park. The rubber tires squealed as Giles pulled the hand brake stopping suddenly at the curb where the snake tore through the fence. Buffy jumped out over the passenger door as soon as the car was stopped hitting the ground with her feet running and gaining on the giant Cobra quickly.

* * *

Night had settled in as Harry sat out on the restaurant patio, sated, with an empty plate and a half pint of beer left on the table in front of him. Leaning back in his chair and relaxing he began reading through a few real estate adverts he'd brought with him to dinner as a start into looking for an apartment or flat that he could rent. As he sat outside finishing off his beer and enjoying the balmy (at least in comparison to England and Massachusetts) fall evening Harry settled a little deeper into his chair, tension and stress from the move leaving his body posture in waves as the food, drink and evening warmth worked their magic on him. Harry was only a few nods from having his chin fall to his chest and napping right there at the patio table before a scream from down the street jumped him out of his seat.

As Harry quickly threw down a few bills on the table and began to walk out the screams down the street were multiplying into the sounds of mass panic: screeching tires, more screams, people and things falling over but the most terrifying sound was that of a snake-like roar. With that roar Harry had a shiver run up his spine, it was eerily reminiscent of a Basilisk's roar. As Harry reached the side of the road he saw three things dash by at a great speed, first was a giant snake that looked like an oversized Cobra with arms, followed closely by a blond girl running by and red convertible catching up quickly to the other two. While the giant snake slithered by Harry managed to catch an uttered phrase continually repeating in parseltongue: _key found, must inform mistress; key found, must inform mistress_. Blinking owlishly to Harry thought to himself for a moment, _well, so much for taking time to get settled in_. With Harry's hotel being only a few blocks away he ran there as fast as his legs could carry him and he mounted his motorbike and revved the engine taking off after the snake-beast-thing and company.

* * *

At the side of the road Giles watched as Buffy took off out of the car after the snake into the park. Looking at the curb and coming to a swift decision Giles threw the car into reverse planning on backing up and taking a run at the curb to get up across the sidewalk and into the park. Checking his rear-view mirror before backing up Giles was shocked when a classic Triumph motorbike and its rider swooped from behind him and jumped the curb taking off after Buffy and the Cobra demon into the park. Giles' mind instantly jumped to the worst possible conclusion and that the rider could be another agent of Glory's. Given the circumstances Giles had no choice, so he turned sharply mounting the curb and drove into the park his tires gouging the lawn in pursuit of his slayer and the one if not possibly two foes.

* * *

Buffy swooped down while running to pick up the discarded chain from another smaller fence that the snake demon had thrashed through. Guessing how fast the snake was moving there was no chance, no matter how fast she ran, for her to catch up to it on foot. However the rocky path to her left gave her the opportunity to jump down onto the snake from above. Taking the path to the left Buffy took a running leap off a boulder and onto the snake from behind rapidly she used the chain that she had picked up to choke the snake around the neck from behind. At first the giant serpent struggled shaking from left to right trying to throw the slayer from its back. In order to fight the snake's struggling Buffy propped both of her knees up into the spine of the snake and pulled back on the chain with all of her effort and body weight. Slowly the Sobekian Cobra struggled less and less its eyes blinking shut as it drooped forward apparently passing out. Buffy waited a few short moments before deciding to drop the chain and get off the snake's back. With the clinking sound of the chain hitting the ground the snake demon's slit pupil eyes popped open and with a sharp elbow knocked Buffy off its back and onto the ground a few feet away. After the moment it took for Buffy to get to her feet she saw the snake turned to face her, arms wide and its stance ready for a fight as it let out that high pitched snake-ish roar again. But before Buffy could take a step forward to engage the snake demon in combat the loud low rumble of a motorbike came from behind her, turning Buffy saw someone on a motorbike barreling towards her and the snake at full speed. With slayer agility Buffy dodged into a barrel roll to the side as the bike zoomed past her.

_SMASH._

_ ROAR._

The bike had crashed into the snake at full speed. The giant serpent was part roaring part hissing as it rolled about on the ground. Its arm was at an odd angle and its torso covered in large gashes that bled out onto the grass, the blood looking black in the moonlight. The bike was dented in spots, headlamp smashed out and laying on its side a few feet away from the writhing serpent. The bike's rider was a few feet further still from the snake, helmet still on the rider was shakily getting to his feet.

Buffy came closer and looked down at the snake demon as its twitching and writhing slowed. Given its earlier feign Buffy jumped down onto the snake with a thump and began to pound its head down further into the grass and dirt of the park floor. The serpents tail stopped twitching and then it stopped moving in general, Buffy rocking back away from the demon onto her heels knew it was dead this time.

Hearing footsteps approaching Buffy glanced up at the rider who was now carrying his helmet at his side. He was a skinny young adult, maybe a few years older than herself and only several inches taller putting him at about five foot nine, with long black wavy hair, a day or two's stubble growth and bright green eyes behind a pair of stylish looking wire rimmed glasses.

"Hi, you looked like you could use a little help." Harry offered his hand to Buffy to help her up and after a moment she took his hand as he pulled her to her feet. Buffy instantly recognized his accent as British, but it was noticeably a little less posh and refined sounding than her watchers, that or Giles was just old.

"Yeah, thanks. I guess..." Buffy trailed off as she saw Giles in his car pulling up from a ways off. "Is your bike going to be okay?" asked Buffy as she gestured to Harry's Triumph lying on its side a ways away.

"It should be. I'm sure most of the damage is only superficial." Harry distractedly scratched the back of his neck and looked towards the ground, a nervous tick when meeting new people or being embarrassed from his Hogwarts days. "I'm Harry, by the way. And you are?" Harry offered his hand once again, this time for a shake.

"Buffy Summers" she responded gently shaking his hand. Giles' car pulled up beside Buffy and Harry, sliding while trying to stop on the grass.

"Buffy are you alright?" Giles asked getting out of the car and rushing to Buffy's side, grabbing her hand and glancing down at the noticeable amount of snake blood on them.

"Yeah I'm fine. Harry here..." Buffy pointed to Harry. "Drove his bike into the snake thingy and did most of the damage to it." Buffy then gestured to her bloody hand. "I just went to make sure it _stayed_ down."

Giles at hearing this story was giving Harry a piercing glance, looking him up and down before glancing off to the side at the half-wrecked classic motorbike. Returning his glance to Harry, his piercing glance less pointed, Giles addressed Harry.

"Do you make a habit of chasing after large reptiles Mr... I'm sorry I didn't catch your last name. And for that matter you don't seem perturbed in the least over the size and appearance of this reptile."

Buffy, who thought Giles was being a tad harsh with her rescuing stranger gave him a waspish sideways glance. But she returned her gaze to Harry quickly, just as curious at her watchers questions, particularly with everything involving Glory these days being so new and unknown.

"Well the name's Potter sir, Harry Potter. And I'm not really all that surprised at the size or appearance of this snake because this is the Hellmouth after all, isn't it?"

At Harry's declaration of his knowledge of the Hellmouth both the watcher and slayer were stunned and each of their wide eyed open mouthed stares matched the others, a rare occurrence here on the Hellmouth.


	2. Chapter 2: Prophecy And Coffee

Author's Note: Thanks everyone for the reviews and support, sorry that this took so long but I just landed a new job and got busy for no good reason. Chapter 3 (Because It's A Killer Snot Monster From Outer Space) should be along sooner than Chapter 2 came out. Also, just as a heads up there's currently a poll on my profile page on whether Riley will leave with the military or not in this story so if you're interested please vote. Here's chapter two for all of you, hope you enjoy.

Reviewer Responses:

0 Jordinio 0: In response to your questions, Harry's hand to hand skills will be negligible to start with but that leaves lots of room for improvement. Harry's animagus form (if he has one at all) will be a surprise, admittedly one that comes sooner rather than later. Harry in this story won't be a 'bitch' as you say but at the same time he won't be tossing around unforgiveables for masochistic pleasure. As for Harry being badass he more or less will be without being too out of character. However I'm of the opinion that fiendfyre isn't really a 'badass' spell and that it's more like a suicide bomb, sure it does lots of damage but it (in theory) always comes around and kills the caster. And in fan-fictions where the spell is used in a way where it doesn't kill the caster I think those authors are missing the point of how scary, deadly, and insane any use of that spell can be, rather than having it being an oversized and overpowered incendio.

dracoman: Just as a reassurance for you this will not be one of those stories where Harry blabs his whole back story right away without any qualms. However Harry will have to walk the tightrope of not telling the Scoobies enough for them to trust him and (over time) accept him into the fold. Also Harry will have truly strong back-story motivations for why he's helping on the Hellmouth that will get revealed later on (much later on).

ThwartAbyss54: As to whether Gloria/Ben are a Horcrux for one or the other the answer is no. I imagine that the splitting of a soul/essence is below Gloria, that and as a Hell god she has already achieved immortality or something similar to it thus making a Horcrux entirely unnecessary for her. And as for whether Avada Kedavra would work on Gloria/Ben I'm not certain, (re I haven't decided yet) but if it could work, would Harry be capable of doing it?

Guest: No pairings as of yet, other than those that are already underway in Buffy canon for this stage of the series. But all of Riley (who is already dating her), Spike and Harry are possible romantic interests for Buffy. But who knows maybe a monster will cause Harry to have a three way with Willow and Tara. Or perhaps Harry will swoop in with his accent and magic prowess to steal Anya from right under Xander's nose.

Disclaimer: Both Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to J. K. Rowling and Joss Whedon respectively, I'm merely playing in their sandbox with the amazing and distinct world and characters they have imagined.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Prophecy And Coffee (hey a rhyme)**

* * *

_Blind stars of fortune, each have several rays_

_On the wings of maybe, down in birds of prey_

_Kind of makes me feel sometimes, didn't have to grow_

_But as the eagle leaves the nest, it's got so far to go_

_-Led Zeppelin_

* * *

It was at the top penthouse of one of the most expensive and classiest condo complexes in Sunnydale that was the setting for a somewhat domestic dispute. The furniture and decor of the penthouse was of the most modern and exquisite style that money could buy, although with tasteful hints of a classical roman style. The young and most beautiful lady of the house was pacing back and forth in front of the couch, which was piled chest high with shoe boxes, in a towering rage. Her anger finally bursting forth as she flung a stack of shoe boxes at her brown robed scabby minion.

"Please, please; mistress. Most perturbed and ultimately merciful one." A few more shoe boxes pelted against the minions face. "Please no."

"What is taking so long Dreg? You told me snakey-wakey would find _my_ key. Now why isn't he back here with a beautiful message for me?" By the end of the tirade that Glory had fired off at Dreg her violent pacing had led to her hopping up on to the couch and pacing now from on high above her minion. Dreg lowered his gaze from his mistress, his scabby rotten hands clutched in front of him in anxiousness.

"I grovel like a bug most silky and effervescent Glorificus." More boxes were haphazardly dashed from the couch in Dreg's direction for his use of her full name. Dreg bowing even lower quickly corrected himself. "Glory, Glory, your most fresh and cleanness. It's just a matter of time." The minion beseeched.

From on top of the couch Glory clenched her vibrating fists in front of her and growled in exacerbation. "Argh! Everything takes time! What about my time? Does anyone appreciate that I'm on schedule here." Glory stomped down from the couch in her sexy strappy leather heels. Rage propelled her forwards right up to Dreg's face, her neck veins were bulging in anger, she shouted at his ugly mug. "Tick-tock Dreg, tick-friggin-tock!"

But the snakey-wakey never made it back with its message for the most beautiful and shiny mistress.

* * *

Giles and Buffy continued to stare blankly at Harry in the park only a few blocks from Glory's penthouse. Giles was the first to regain his wits.

"You know of the Hellmouth. How?"

Harry ran his hands through his hair, considering his reply. "Well it's a long and rather involved story, but to put it simply I'm a wizard." Buffy smiled at Harry, her thoughts on her two witch friends who probably wouldn't mind swapping a few tricks of the trade with a fellow magician.

"So you're a practitioner of the wiccan arts?" Giles asked.

"Not exactly. I'm vaguely familiar with wicca but I'm a wand wielding wizard." At this Harry dropped the bike helmet he was carrying and flicked his wrist, brandishing his wand via a few twirls that gave off purple sparks before the Watcher and Slayer. "Actually I've recently finished my mastery in Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms." Harry holstered his wand back into the leather strap-brace on his right wrist, bending down he picked his helmet back up.

Buffy's brows knit in confusion at the wand and the sparks, _there's more than one type of witch or wizard? Huh._ Giles however had his eyebrows shoot up towards his hairline and he swayed back onto his heels in astonishment; _a wand wielder!_

"Truly? I've heard of your kind but I've never actually met one of, well... _you_ in person." Buffy glanced at Giles as he got that dreamy look that he gets when he talks about dusty old books and weighty tomes. Deciding that it probably wasn't the best idea to loiter around the park next to the dead Sobekian Cobra Buffy turned to Harry.

"Look Harry, I'm glad that you showed up when you did but I don't think we should really be hanging around." Harry nodded in agreement and Giles snapped out of his momentary stupor.

"Yes. Yes of course Buffy you're right, we shouldn't linger." Giles opened the passenger door for Buffy and she slid into the seat. "Come by the Magic Shop tomorrow Harry, I believe further introductions and a quid pro quo could be of use to both of us." Harry nodded as Giles went around to the driver side of the car.

"Alright, the Magic Shop it is. Is there any particular time that would be good for you?"

"No no, any time during store hours will be fine." The car engine rumbled to life as Giles nodded at Harry, Buffy then gave Harry a short small smile before the car pulled away in the direction of the park entrance. As the car pulled further away Harry could have swore that he heard Buffy turn to Giles and ask "What's a squid pro grow?", Harry tried but failed to suppress his snort.

Harry turned and walked over to his bike, lifting it up off the grass and observing the damage. Harry winced at the look of it before propping it up with the kickstand. Shooting a look over both shoulders Harry made sure there was no one nearby in the park before drawing his wand. Waving his wand over the dents and broken headlamp Harry mumbled under his breath "Reparo." The dents popped out and everything returned to pristine condition. Climbing on and turning the ignition, Harry let the bike roar and then idle for a moment while putting on his helmet before tearing off out of the park.

* * *

Buffy was standing next to her mother's hospital bed, the earlier events of the day involving Glory, a giant snake and the new wizard in town Harry Potter, easily pushed from her thoughts given the situation her mother was in. Doing her best to appear strong and together, especially in front of her mother, Buffy smiled down at her.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No I'm fine. I- I think I should talk to Dawn alone."

"Okay." Buffy nodded.

"Do I have bed hair?" Joyce reached up into her hair looking questioningly at Buffy. "I don't look like scary mom do I?"

Buffy's face broke into a true smile with teeth showing for the first time in the hospital that day. "No." Buffy gently stroked a lock of her mother's hair. "You look beautiful."

Joyce held her daughters gaze for a moment showing a resigned and reluctant half smile before sighing heavily. "Okay, let's do this. Stay close."

Buffy grasped her mother's hand and replied. "I will." Then Buffy slipped out into the hallway as Dawn came into the room immediately wrapping her mother in a hug. Buffy watched silently at the door as her mother and sister hugged before slipping a little further from the door, giving them their privacy. From behind her Riley called out to Buffy.

"Buffy." She turned to Riley, her hands rubbing each of the opposite arm in a self hug to keep the internal chill in her heart away. Buffy gazed up into his eyes, her own beginning to water. "You okay? You look pretty beat up?" Riley asked.

Buffy nodded. "Minimal damage of the fighting kind." Riley reached out and stroked her cheek as she stepped a little closer. "It's all the other kind." Riley's hand dropped to her shoulder pulling her into a hug.

"Come here." Riley rested his chin on top of Buffy's head. "It's okay, just let it out. I'm right here." Against Riley's chest Buffy's eyebrows knit together into a frown and she drew a few quick shuddering breaths in, fighting to keep her emotions from escaping her control.

"I can't, not now." Buffy pulled away from Riley and out of his arms sniffling, her eyes still wet but her tears had yet to drop. "They need me. If I start now I won't be able to stop."

The couple stood there for a beat, Riley looking searchingly into Buffy's eyes while she tried to get herself together and remain strong.

From the hospital room Buffy's mother called out to her. "Buffy." Buffy turned from Riley on a dime and headed towards the room, her hands dashing the wetness from her eyes before entering. Riley stood rooted to the floor from where Buffy turned from him, wondering whether she would ever need him, whether she would ever let him in. The door to Joyce's hospital room closed with a somehow apathetic _click_.

* * *

_Ring!_

Harry's eyes shot open at the sound of the telephone, momentarily at a loss and not quite certain of where he was.

_Ring!_

Harry glanced about the hotel room things slowly trickling back to him as the morning light shone across the floor and onto his bead spread. _Right... Sunnydale, Hellmouth, jumbo snake_.

_Ring! _

Harry scooted across the bed to the other night stand where the hotel phone was located, grumbling about a stupid noisy phone and a stupid bright sun. Harry picked the receiver up and brought it to his ear. A raspy "Hello" escaped from his throat.

On the other end of the line was a bubbly valley-girl receptionist who sounded far to cheery at this hour of the morning. "Hello Mr. Potter this is your eight a.m. wake up call. Is there anything we can do for you this _fine_ morning, maybe some breakfast?"

"No, just the call is fine."

_Click._

Harry hung up the phone abruptly. After lying back down in bed for a few moments he thought that perhaps he was a tad rude to the receptionist. However after a while Harry decided it was too early to care about etiquette and he reluctantly dragged himself into the bathroom for a scalding hot shower.

The night before, especially after running into a giant snake demon only a few hours after arriving on the Hellmouth, Harry decided that he need a permanent residence with good wards sooner rather than later. Thus Harry had organized a list of possible apartments and condos to visit in the morning before meeting up with his new acquaintances at the magic shop, hence the early morning wake up call. Harry had narrowed down the list of places he was seeing to about ten that were in the price range he was looking for. The deaths of both his parents and his godfather Sirius had left Harry rather well off monetarily, however Harry wasn't so well off that he could live like a king hog for the rest of his life. But Harry was in many ways thrifty; after living with the Dursley's throughout his childhood and summer visits to the Burrow as well as tenting while searching for horcruxes, had left Harry content with living mostly modestly. From good food to nicer clothes than what he had as a child; his few indulgences hardly put a strain on his finances.

The door to the hotel bathroom swung open steam billowing out into the room as Harry emerged shirtless and slightly red in the face from the heat of the shower. After putting his shirt on and gathering a few of his things Harry strolled out into the warm bright Sunnydale morning.

* * *

In the mid Sunnydale afternoon Harry glanced down at his long list of apartments, basement suites and flats and noticed that after six hours he had nothing to show for his effort other than a list of places he didn't want to rent. He looked down at his wrist and noticed that the hour was getting late. So Harry decided (at the insistence of his stomach) that it was well past time to eat. Harry noticed that there was really nothing on this street other than a few shops and a cafe called The Espresso Pump, and with the expletive "cock it", he decided that a coffee and sandwich was better than nothing. A few short strides from the entrance of the cafe Harry recognised the sign above a shop tucked away into a corner of the street that said "Magic Shop". Harry then proceeded to use his late lunch at the Espresso Pump as an opportunity to mentally prepare for his meeting with the blonde girl Buffy and the older gentleman whose name Harry didn't catch. The food at the Espresso Pump was about what he expected, but the coffee was quite good.

Harry had been forced to develop a taste for coffee while studying in Salem for two reasons, the primary reason being the reason of many post secondary students, he desperately needed the caffeine. The other reason he had to develop a liking for coffee was because there was a complete lack of tea that was in the least bit passable, and after a few too many bad experiences he quit ordering tea of any variety whilst in America.

Having finished his lunch-supper (a meal that the Weasley twins had been known to dub as lupper), Harry crossed the street and entered the Magic Shop with a cheery jingle of the bell by the door ringing out his entrance. Harry's vigilant habits that he had yet to completely forgo had him noticing the exits, where people were, and places with cover right away with a quick yet steady gaze before he stepped further into the store. To Harry's right there was yellow tape covering up the broken main window, the damage looked recent. Harry saw Giles wandering along one of the shelves with a clipboard taking inventory and a rather attractive blonde counting money and mouthing the amounts as she went behind the register. Harry walked over to the shelf only a few steps away from Giles and gave a less than subtle cough, but Giles remained engrossed in his clipboard frowning and muttering under his breath. Harry then decided to take the liberty to be even more blunt.

"Your Newt eyes are overpriced."

Giles turned to the customer complaining about the price, thinking he looked familiar. "We here at the Magic Shop offer a lowest money guarantee, if you can show the advertisement of a competitor with a lower price we'll match it." Harry smirked at Giles hoping that he would clue in soon. Giles' frown deepened and he looked a little harder at the customer. "Do I know you? You look familiar."

"Yes, I'm Harry. We met last night in the Park when my bike skidded out on something slippery." Harry kept from mentioning the Cobra where there were unknown people who could overhear.

"Right, of course, I remember now. I don't believe I introduced myself," Giles struck out his hand which Harry shook firmly. "Rupert Giles, owner and proprietor of this shop." Giles stepped back smiling and gestured to the table further into the store. "Why don't you come sit down and we'll have that chat that I promised you about."

Harry followed Giles to the table and sat down across from him.

"So Harry, what brings a wizard like you to Sunnydale?"

"Well Rupert, to be honest I was hoping that you could point me in the direction of the Slayer." At Harry's request Giles' expression remained blank but the look in his eyes went icy with wariness, something that only Harry's budding skills in legilimency clued him into.

"And for what purpose are you seeking out the Slayer?" Giles tone remained even.

"I'd like to help."

"And I imagine that your reasons for helping the slayer are entirely altruistic?" Giles asked, sarcasm laced into his voice.

"Well at least mostly altruistic. The other reason I have for wanting to help her, whoever she might be, is because... because of the way she's chosen." Giles noticed Harry's voice take on a sympathetic lilt.

"And why does that matter?" At this question Harry let out a sigh and his shoulders sagged.

"Growing up I had a friend who was the target of a prophesy, a _chosen one_ if you will, he survived the prophesy's conclusion but it was hard on him, on us all. If myself and others hadn't helped him it could have been much worse, and if we had more help I imagine that a few more of us would have survived." Harry's eyes were now downcast to his hands on the table his fingers fing-ing and fidgeting with one another. Giles took in the young man opposite's body language and empathised with him, as he well knew, prophesy's had a way of inflicting a whole host of terrible things onto its targets and those in close proximity.

"What was the prophecy regarding?" Harry looked heavenward pausing and considering his reply.

"The prophecy was about a dark wizard and a boy with the power to defeat him. It predicted that of the dark wizard and the chosen one, one would kill the other."

"Well I can infer from what you mentioned that the dark wizard was defeated and the boy survived."

"Just."

"Well I guess I understand why you would be inclined to help. But why the Hellmouth? Why the Slayer? Surely there are others that are in greater need of your talents." Giles asked Harry, the Watcher's bewilderment clear on his face.

"Perhaps, but a part of me knows that there is no greater challenge than the Hellmouth and the demons it attracts. Also, given the advanced schooling I've just finished, I'd like to see if that education has made me as prepared for the Hellmouth as their brochures would have me believe."

"I see." Giles removed his glasses and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and began working on cleaning his glasses, fogging the lenses with his breath first. "Well pointing you in the direction of Slayer is something I can quite easily do for you, as I am her Watcher." Harry's eyes bugged out at Rupert's declaration.

"Really? As in the Council of Watcher's kind of Watcher?"

"Indeed I am. And as for the ease of pointing you in her direction, here she comes now." Harry turned in his chair so quick at Giles' last statement that his magic might have sped up his about face as Buffy walked down the stairs and approached the table. Déjà-vu rushed over Harry as he remembered the blonde girl Buffy that he rescued just the night before. _So that's what a Vampire Slayer looks like... I thought she'd be taller._

* * *

Buffy had spent most of the morning at the hospital with her mom. There wasn't much to do at the hospital and any conversation Buffy had with her mother was strained and stilted at best. However she did have plenty of school reading to do and that occupied most of her morning. But afternoon stretched out after lunch and Buffy decided that she should get out of the linoleum tiled, antiseptic smelling, emotionally torturous prison for an hour or two before picking Dawn up from school and heading back to the nurse and doctor filled big house.

Deciding that a high dose of caffeine and sugar was just the pick me up she needed to improve her thus so far lousy day, Buffy headed to the Espresso Pump. After ordering herself a large mocha hazelnut frappuccino with extra whip and extra syrup Buffy thought that now would be as good of time as any to pop in on Giles at the Magic Shop.

Upon entering the Magic Shop Buffy noticed Giles talking with someone at the main table whose back was turned to her. As Buffy came closer to the table the person across from Giles turned around and Buffy quickly recognized Harry from the bike/snake incident the night before.

Looking expectantly at Buffy Harry asked "So you're the Vampire Slayer eh?"

_Cough. Hack. Cough. _

Harry had timed his question with the exact moment she was slurping up some of her frappuccino and Buffy's coughing fit was a direct result. Buffy's fit continued for a beat or two until she thumped her chest lightly with her fist settling herself.

"What? How did you?" Giles you- " Buffy's face turned red and her fist clenched by her side as she began to berate Giles. But before Buffy could finish Harry cut across her.

"I thought you'd be taller."

* * *

Author's Note: Lots (maybe too much) exposition in this chapter. Next chapter will be less exposition and some more action courtesy of the monster of the week. Also writing Glory and her minions is one of the best writing experiences I've ever had, so many shiny words.


End file.
